


A Very Voltron Christmas (under reconstruction!)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Please Kill Me, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Tag Is Pointless, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, klance will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance pulls out a small red box and opens it. There lays a small plant, snug on a crimson red pillow. Mistletoe. God how much I hate Christmas right now. "Lance is mistletoe really necessary?" I shoot him a look and he responds quietly with a wink and a few finger gun shots. "As necessary as your posters of Gerard Way in your room, yes." Wow.....rude. "Ha.Ha. very funny asshole.""Just for that Keith, I'll make sure I get you under mistletoe with Shiro." He gives me a sly grin and I smile. "That's not punishment, Lance." He frowns disappointingly and walks away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this horrible cringefest lol.

Around every year Lance gets way too excited about this..."Christmas".... from what Hunk has told us it's more like Lance is obsessed with this holiday and not just excited. For the past few days all he's been doing is running around yelling at us to not touch the decorations, and today he has us on a wild goose chase to try and find some sort of tree to decorate. "¡Muévelo! ¡Movimiento! ¡NECESITAMOS ESTE ÁRBOL POR LA GENTE DE NAVIDAD!" Lance shouts from the dash staring out into space. "Lance quit yelling Spanish and help us find it if you want it done!" he's completely aggravating. I go through this every day it's as if Lance has no patients if anyone is in the bathroom in the morning for more than 2 minutes Lance starts to bang on the door and scream at us in Spanish like he's our mother, sometimes I want to just seal his mouth shut. 

"Keith can you PLEASE move out of the way, I have lots to decorate and I don't need your mullet in my space." that's it I can't take his stupid nagging he's so annoyingly frustrating, it makes me wanna...wanna...ARGH! I push out my arms as hard as I can hitting Lance and knocking him over sending his box of decorations scattering. "¡¿QUE ES EL INFIERNO REAL?!" Lance shouted. He gets up immediately and starts to charge at me like a raging bull. I start towards the door sprinting as fast as possible dodging every obstacle in my way. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH THAT KIND OF SHIT KEITH!" Lance starts to pick up speed following my every move..he's like some sort of attack drone or something.I need a way out of this..We start to round the corner towards our rooms and I immediately brace myself to jump as quick and as hard as possible. 

"Oof!" I run into some quite hard and soft at the same time, it's kinda weird. A scream comes near getting louder and louder by the second, the girly tone makes me immediately realize its Lance, I look back and all of a sudden Lance bumps right into me knocking both me and whatever is in front of me. "If it wasn't for you boy's abnormal amount of weight I'd totally punch you both." a raspy, deep voice says coughing underneath me. Shiro. "Lance will you get your fat ass off of me?!" I scream trying to push the taller boy off of me. "That is not good sportsmanship there mullet, besides your just weak and can't handle all my muscle, I'm far from fat." Why must he be so annoying honestly, but he's quite warm...it's comforting...Wait, what am I thinking? I push Lance off of me and quickly apologize to Shiro for bumping into him. "You two are so reckless, I understand it's almost Christmas and it's quite hectic right now because of it, but you two bickering like some married couple isn't helping us find that tree." Shiro glances over in Lances direction and shoots him 'the look.' "Alright, Alright, let's go." Shiro gives me a wink and heads down the hall with Lance. Lance looks back and shoots me a hateful glare, responding, I throw up the middle finger.

"Keith come help Lance decorate the tree, I have things to do and you're the only one who seems to be free at the moment." Coran grabs my arm skipping rambling on about decorations Lance wants and how he likes the placed. He's one of the most complicated beings I've ever met I mean seriously, what person color codes Christmas trees? "Lance, Keith is the only one I could grab hold of, keep well behaved you two, Allura and Shiro are nowhere to be found and Hunk, Pidge, Matt and I are going to be in the kitchen if you absolutely need us, other than that, try not to wreck anything." Lance shoots some finger guns at Coran and gives a slight smirk as he walks out. " Alright Keith, I hope you know we are going specifically with paladin colors on this tree nothing more, nothing less." Lance stares at me almost intently shooting me a gaze that can bore holes into my skull. He's so.....cute. The way he looks so in his zone is mind boggling, I mean I knew he was into the whole decorating thing, I mean he does it for EVERY holiday, but I've never actually took the time to actually watch him work, the way his shirt lifts up slightly revealing small tid-bits of dark Sun-kissed skin as he reaches up to put an ornament on the twisty space tree, to the way he whistles, swaying his hips in such a motion it's enough to make a person lose their mind. Lance walks over towards me placing a hand on my shoulder. "You okay man? Your body seems so tense." I feel my face heat up and immediately shove his hand off and turn away, covering my face. "I'm f-fine, what do you need me to do." 

"Well first off I want to put on music but for my sake I'm not handing you the aux because lord only knows what kind of music you listen to." He shoots me a smirk and grabs the speaker. 

"You know my music isn't that bad Lance." 

" I beg to differ, I already know what it's like having to listen to your horrible My Chemical Romance, and your Andy Black or whatever." He starts to scroll through songs, every song playing only a few seconds before he changes it again to try and find his 'perfect song'. 

"Yes, I do listen to Andy Black, because let me tell you, Andy Biersack is a work of ART, and he fits every one of my standards." Lance seems to flinch at that, pushing through and hitting the Christmas songs." Perfect!" He throws the phone onto the couch and started to shake his hips to 'Deck the Halls' humming every word making up elaborate movements to every ornament he places, every strand of tinsel he circles the tree with, till the very last piece of his project. "Keith come here I need you to hop onto my shoulders and put this star on top of the tree." My face turns a bright crimson red at the thought of being on Lances shoulders, him hoisting me up sweeping me away off my feet. GOD KEITH STOP! I correct myself for the embarrassing image placed in my head. "Why do you need my on your shoulders you're tall as it is, I sure you can reach it." 

"Keith do you see this tree, it's taller than me. With you on my back we'll be able to put this awesome Voltron topper I made onto the tree." Lance looks at me, quickly shooting me puppy dog eyes. My heart is beating 10x faster than it was before, why is he so CUTE GOD DAMNIT THAT LITTLE, ADORABLE CUBAN ASSHOLE. 

"Fine whatever." I hesitantly walk over towards Lance, he bends over and crouches to allow me to hop onto his back. As I get on he starts to wobble and pretends to almost fall over. "LANCE!" I squeal and wrap my arms and legs around his neck burring my face into his scalp. "Keith calm down I won't drop you." He chuckles. "If you do so help me Lance, you will not live to see Christmas." Lance simply shrugs and hands me the Voltron Topper. The figure is made of clay and what seems to be his own little homemade paints, it's actually a pretty accurate replica, I'm actually quite impressed with his handiwork. "alright stick it right there in the center." Lance points up to where he wants it and I try my best to center it as much as possible. 

After a few hours we had the entire main lounge of the castle done, which completes Lance's little decorating spree and we can finally relax. "Wait I almost forgot!" Lance pulls out a small red box and opens it. There lays a small plant, snug on a crimson red pillow. Mistletoe. God how much I hate Christmas right now. "Lance is mistletoe really necessary?" I shoot him a look and he responds quietly with a wink and a few finger gun shots. "As necessary as your posters of Gerard Way in your room, yes." Wow.....rude. "Ha.Ha. very funny asshole."  
"Just for that Keith, I'll make sure I get you under mistletoe with Shiro." He gives me a sly grin and I smile. "That's not punishment, Lance." He frowns disappointingly and walks away. 

for the last Lance has done nothing but sent Shiro my way, every time hitting somewhere near the mistletoe. "Lance will you give it a rest! I don't like Shiro that way and I'd rather not have to kiss him under some dumb 'Christmas plant'!" Lance doesn't say anything, instead his eyes grow huge and his face turns a crimson red as he looks down slightly, a weary grin on his face. "Yo, asshole, you going to say something or just stand there all weird like, seriously dude, what's up?" Lance still says nothing, although he did open his mouth, he quickly shut it again. "Whatever." I turn to walk away as Lance grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "What the He-" His soft lips collide with mine, shaky and warm at the same time. Why is he doing this? Has he kept from me that he's liked me this entire time? WAIT ISN'T HE STRAIGHT?! I look around trying to find some sort of logical explanation and find the answer. The mistletoe is above my head....So...he doesn't actually have any feelings for me...He's doing it simply for his stupid Christmas traditions...Lance starts to put one hand on my waist pulling me in closer slowly, his lips pushing against mine with a bit more force as they start to part I can't help but do the same following his movements. I want to cherish this moment, this moment of vulnerability in Lance, he's way to cute right now. I snake my hands up to the nape of his neck stroking pieces of his hair softly earning a slight smile of relief from him. I close my eyes and relax, all my stress dwindling away with Lance, if only it could be like this all the time....Lance back up parting from the kiss slowly, leaving me yearning for more warmth on my kissed-swollen lips. Lance opens his eyes after I do, his face still red, as for mine its darker that the blood sea itself. "I uh......I HAVE TO GO HELP PIDGE NOW, YES UH THAT'S IT TOTALLY GOTTA DO THAT THING SHE WANTED ME TO DO FOR- UH- MATT YEA FOR MATT!" Lance turns around and bolts out the door leaving only me and that damned mistletoe. 


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since that incident....we haven't talked since..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another chapterrr.

_~All that was left was me and that damned mistletoe....~_

_ It's been a week since the incident......we haven't talked since.. _

"Shiroooooo~" A teasing voice said from behind me.....it sounds almost male.......? "Oh, Keith have you seen Shiro?" A tap on my shoulder.."Keith?" Another tap..."Keith, buddy, you alright?" Their worried....why? "No." a sniffle from the brunette.."No?..Keith are you, mad at me or something?" He's so....Agitating. "Just back of Lance, I didn't ask for your pity." and with that a fight has awoken."What the Fuck have I done to you?!" 

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU'VE DONE MCCLAIN!"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT " _KOGANE."_

"You haven't talked to me for a week, not once, I would like to have a civil conversation and not have it shattered by your stubbornness!"  He covers his face with his hand and starts to shake his head. "That's what you're mad about?! I didn't talk to you because I was afraid you'd get pissy with me or it would end up being really awkward!" This idiot..why would he think I'd get mad at him? He did nothing wrong from what I know- oh.....the kiss.....fuck....maybe he thought i was revolted, maybe he was revolted?! Oh dear lord WHY DID YOU GIVE ME FEELINGS FOR THIS BROWN-HAIRED IDIOT?! "I'm FAR from mad at you La-" "WILL YOU TWO STOP YOUR BICKERING?! WE CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE KITCHEN!" welp....that ruined it. Dammit Shiro! "I'm sorry Keith over hear is being a dick-wad over a tiny thing!" OVER A TINY THING?! DEAR LORD IF ONLY HE KNEW WHAT RAN THROUGH MY HEAD FOR THE PAST WEEK! "I don't want excuses. Christmas is tomorrow and We are not ruining Coran and Allura's first one, so both of you shut you quiznaks." But....

"This isn't fair Shiro! Why do I have to be punished for Keith's mood?!" my mood....god why you little dick...."MY MOOD? DON"T BE SUCH A DICK LANCE!" Shiro pushes us both into the kitchen, and to my amusement Lance falls. "PFTHAHAHA IDIOT" "DON"T LAUGH ASSHOLE IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU TRIPPED ME!"  


"Both of you can it, you both are going to be making cookies, and you're going to be locked in..so don't set fire to anything...please." ME? STUCK IN A ROOM WITH LANCE? ALONE? BAKING? GOD NO. "Shiro, brother, you can't do this to me dude!" I shout tugging his arm dramatically. "To late Keith, you guys aren't coming out of here until you solve your issues." what are we 5? "Me and Keith...in this room alone.....baking?" Lances face flushes a little and I can't help but stare at the cute yet kind of....worried? I don't know what that face is but its adorable..."Alright you two get bakin'." And with that...Shiro has left me too my death.

"So what kind of cookies Keith?" Anything as long as you stay in that apron...........Lance looks so cute in that 'kiss the cook' apron.....if only I could actually kiss the cook....."Keith, dude quit zoning out on me man." Lance waves his hand in front of my face looking around trying to figure out my expression.."s-sorry...how about sugar cookies in different Christmas shapes?" Who am I trying to fool? This is Lance he wont go for something as basic as-"As long as there's lots of icing!" He smiles bright and chuckles in just the softest tone.....That's it, lord take me now...Do it..please.

It's about a half hour in of making cookies into shapes and I'm honestly exhausted...can this end please? "BOOP!" Lance places a huge glob of blue icing and puts it on my nose. "Oh hysterical Lance, sooo funny!" The brunette boy just laughs. "Fine then that just gives me time to do....THIS!!!" I take a huge glob of red icing and smear it on his cheek, laughing hysterically. "WOWW! You are in for it now Mullet!" He takes another huge glob of blue icing only this time it's all over his hand...."LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT NOW KEITH!" Lance takes the huge glob and smears it across my face covering my mouth,cheek and nose all together. "You little fucker!" Both me and him go on for like 10 minutes just putting glob, apon glob of icing all over our faces till our mouths hurt from smiling and our hands are stained with food coloring. "I win!" Lance shouts 'booping' my nose in the process "You did not! if anything both of us lose, I mean look at us we're covered in icing!" Lance starts to smile, showing every bit of his blue-stained teeth from the icing. "Pfthahaha! your teeth are so blue!" "Yours are no better! they look like you ate something bloody!" The tall brunette boy starts to laugh "Pfthahaha! We are idiots!" He's so.........god dammit! "Lance..." He immediately stops looking up. "yea?" I secretly grab a small glob of icing on my thumb and move closer to him. "K-Keith what are you-" I smear the red icing against his lips and whisper close to him. "We could make purple..." I grab him by the t-shirt and kiss him. He's so.......gah, god dammit why must he be so...so...Lance? "I'm not gonna leave you ff that easy mullet, even if you are being super adorable right now.." Lance quickly grabs the cup full of flour sitting on the table and tosses it on me, splattering us both in the process. "Way to ruin the moment!" We both Laugh until we can't breath anymore, occasionally throwing flour at each other. "Are you two....." A voice asks from behind us, leaving us startled by the sudden voice. "Well although I'm glad you two are good now..and that the cookies are done...but this mess and seeing you two are covered in icing.....we are going to have a lot of cleaning to do..or should I say you." Well that's the end of that bonding moment....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead inside...I wrote this instead of writing my speech..in which I have to present tomorrow....Bad choice, but oh well lol.


End file.
